powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sosuke Esumi
"Mach Full Force!! Go-on Red!" "Hyper Go-On Red, tune-up! Go-On!" Sosuke Esumi/'Go-On Red' (江角 走輔／ゴーオンレッド, Esumi Sōsuke/Gōon Reddo), nicknamed the "Speed King," was formerly a race car driver training under Tojiro Fuji. Biography Go-Onger Possessing a sunny disposition, he was referred to by his racing team as "Miracle Esumi" for his belief in miracles. Unyielding to the point of obstinance and always full of confidence, he confronts all obstacles without hesitation. He is often seen flipping a Go-Onger coin for good luck. When Engine Speedor becomes rusted, Sōsuke crosses paths with his former mentor, who aids him by reminding him that a miracle takes more than one person to make by himself. He is very protective of his teammates; when Saki Rouyama expresses that she wants to be pretty for a boyfriend who will appreciate her and makes a date with a young musician not long after, Sōsuke worries that she intends to leave the team to get married. Sōsuke is thought to secretly like Miu Sutou; in GP 30 ("Friendship's Punch"), while under the influence of a Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark energy drink, he gives her a ring. However in GP 42 when the other sentai subtly tell Sosuke that Miu is attracted to helpless men and that he is one of them, he is shocked to hear this. After the final battle, Sōsuke returns to racing, but because of his long absence from the racing circuit, he has to start from the bottom as a go-kart driver. After transforming into Go-on Red, Sōsuke says, "Mach Full Force!! Go-on Red" (マッハ全開！！ゴーオンレッド, Mahha Zenkai!! Gōon Reddo). Sōsuke and Speedor say, "The Burning Crimson Speed Kings!! We are the Go-on Mach Team" (真っ赤に燃えるスピードキング！！俺達ゴーオンマッハ組, Makka ni Moeru Supīdo Kingu!! Ore-tachi Gōon Mahha-gumi). With his high speed abilities, he uses the Mantan Gun in Rod Mode to perform the Go-On Thrust (ゴーオンスラスト, Gōon Surasuto), which skewers multiple enemies, and the Spin Rod Crash (スピンロッドクラッシュ, Supin Roddo Kurasshu). With the Road Saber, he can perform the Saber Straight (サーベルストレート, Sāberu Sutorēto), Saber Straight Go-On Rendezvous (サーベルストレート・ゴーオンランデブー, Sāberu Sutorēto Gōon Randebū, with the Rocket Dagger), and Saber Spin Crash (サーベルスピンクラッシュ, Sāberu Supin Kurasshu). With Go-onBlue with the Cowl Laser and Go-onYellow with the Bridge Axe, he can perform Go-On Bond Spirits (ゴーオンキズナスピリッツ, Gō-on Kizuna Supirittsu) with the Switch Jet Sword Rocket Daggers. Encountering the Gekiranger, the Go-Ongers lose the Engine Souls to the Gaiark and Meka. With Jan Kandou's help, Sōsuke manages to gain Geki. With Engine-Ken, a new type of Geki fighting fist, he was able to access his beast spirit (which turned out to be Speedor). With this he performs GekiSpeedor Saber Straight (with Road Saber) and the Doru Doru Dan (with the Mantan Gun). In Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger, Sōsuke borrows the Kyoryu Disk to become Hyper Go-On Red. Gokaiger Over a year later, Sōsuke fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. and 36]] Sosuke returned in Gokaiger episodes 35 and 36 to assist the Gokaigers when BOMPER requests to be taken to him after appearing on the Gokai Galleon. After he is told of the situation in the Gunman World, and the Gokaigers refuse to help, Sōsuke dons on his Go-Onger uniform for one last time. Using a trampoline and pole, Sosuke tried to get through the dimensional portal that leads there by himself, to no avail, until the Gokaigers changed their minds and let him go aboard the Gokai Galleon. Despite having lost his powers as Go-On Red, Sōsuke still manages to hold his own against a troop of Ugatz. During this situation, he finds out his partner, Engine Speedor and Engine Bearrv had gotten married and was surprised to find out that they also had a son. However, even though the crisis in the Gunman World had been averted with Barbaric Officer Chirakashizky's defeat, there was still Pollution President Babatcheed to deal with but, since he closed off the portal back to the Human World and the available Engines had not enough power to break through, they had to head to Machine World to convince Speedor and Bear RV's son, Machalcon, to help them. Despite Sōsuke's emotional pleas, Machalcon refused to stop and was only tamed when Gokai-Oh (without its legs) forced itself on him. After having helped the Gokaigers fully conquer the Go-Onger's Greater Power (previously conceded to them by Saki) and defeat Babatcheed, Sōsuke parts ways with the pirates, going back to being an auto racer. After the Gokaigers defeated the Zangyack, Miu got her powers back, it is assumed Sosuke and his team have their powers back as well. Super Hero Taisen Sosuke, alongside his team (the Go-On Wings were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Go-On Red - Hyper Go-On Red= *Go Phone **Change Soul *Kankan Mantan Gun **Mantan Gun **Double Engine Soul Kankanbar *Road Saber *Handle Blaster **Blaster Soul *Armored Wheel GoRoader GT **Tokon Soul *Kyoryu Disk }} Engines *Engine Speedor **Speedor Soul **Speedor Cast *Engine Gattai Kyouretsu-O **Engine Kishamoth ***Kishamoth Soul ***Kishamoth Cast **Engine T-line ***T-line Soul ***T-line Cast **Engine K-line ***K-line Soul ***K-line Cast Ranger Key The is Sosuke Esumi's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Go-On Red Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as Go-On Red. *As part of an all-red Gokai Change when the Gokaigers traveled to the past and fought against Shitari of the Bones and his Gedoushu during the Goseigers' team-up with the Shinkengers. *When the Gokaigers became the Go-Ongers while fighting a Zangyack force led by Insarn and Barizorg. *When the Gokaigers became the Go-Ongers while fighting Action Commander Zaggai. *When the Gokaigers became the Go-Ongers in their fight with Pollution President Babatcheed. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Sosuke received his key and became Go-On Red once more. Gallery Go-On Hyper Go-OnRed.jpg|Hyper Go-On Red 32FemaleGo-onRed.jpg|A female version of Go-On Red as seen in a Gokaiger stageshow. Trivia *Sosuke's Go-On Red outfit references two previous bird-themed warriors: **His helmet is reminiscent of Yuusuke Amamiya's Red Falcon helmet. **He is the second hero who is connected to the condor, after Gai Yuki. *He is the the first, and currently only, Sentai Hero who has used a power-up mode from a different Sentai team. *He is the second Sentai hero to have a winged number 1 in his costume, the first one being Akarenger. *He is the only male Go-Onger to appear in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. See also *Scott Truman - His Power Rangers counterpart from RPM. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Protagonist Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Warriors who died Category:Sentai Warriors who been revived Category:Sentai Leader Category:Swordsmanship Category:Ranger Legend Category:Go-Ongers Category:Super Rangers